


So Stupid

by justgarbage



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, I'll probably add tags as I continue, M/M, Minor/Background Relationships - Freeform, Omegaverse, a/o/b, i swear i'll update it soon, james's parents are kinda absent, jeffmads - Freeform, just want to add that tag in there because i'm one of those people who search by the ship name, minor/background characters - Freeform, this is going to have a really erratic update schedule lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgarbage/pseuds/justgarbage
Summary: James Madison finally decided to stand up to his parents and call off his arranged bonding to the alpha Dolley Payne. With a fading bond bite left on his neck, a rather forward and curious alpha questions him about it.





	1. When They Met

The alpha kept looking up at James, and it was starting to get on his nerves. However, being in a library, there wasn't much he could do that wouldn't cause a scene.

Finally James settled on whispering an angry, "What?"

The bothersome alpha apparently found that an excuse to move over to James' table and sit right next to him.

"Is your alpha out of town or are you losing the bond?"

James' face was feverishly hot; he didn't answer.

The alpha frowned, "Okay, so losing the bite then." He folded his arms in, then held out a hand apparently for James to shake, "I'm Thomas, by the way. Thomas Jefferson."

James considered Thomas for a moment before shaking his hand. This man was strange. Everyone else James talked to seemed to skirt around the fading bond bite on his neck. Although he wasn't sure that he particularly liked his inability to keep a mate to be pointed out, it made sure that the omega wouldn't forget about Thomas anytime soon. Thomas didn't seem disgusted or pitiful, just curious, which James was extremely grateful for.

They had been sitting in silence for an amount of time and James decided to finally answer the original question, "I left her."

Thomas looked back up from the book he had turned back to, "How come?"

James shrugged, "It was arranged, we didn't love each other, and we were too young. I stood up to my parents, they didn't like it, still don't like it, but what could they do?" Omegas went through arranged bondings more often than not, meaning that alphas were also forced into it.

Thomas was looking at his mark throughout James's speech, and it made the omega squirm in his seat. This alpha was dangerous and cocky, James had to be careful.

Thomas must've noticed the discomfort because he responded to it with, "Sorry, I'm just interested. I've never seen a mark fade. Is there supposed to be a scar left over?"

James shook his head, "No, it should be all gone." Then after thinking about it a little he added, "Well sometimes they scar, if the alpha bit hard enough. But I don't think that'll happen to me." James then immediately knocked on the wood of the table, a habit that he had, despite his disbelief in being able to jinx things.

Thomas seemed to find it funny because he smiled, no, maybe smirked is a better word.

"What about you? Have you ever been mated?" James found himself asking.

Thomas shook his head, "Nobody can stand to be around me for that long." Another smirk. This time, James smiled along with him.

"I guess I could've come to that conclusion myself, what with you being an immediate dick and all," James insulted, but with the same smile on his face.

Thomas' smirk widened, "You know I would've thought that it was your mate that left you because you were a little fuckin' asshole."

James laughed, "Are you always this front forward with everyone you meet?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Thomas countered.

"Touché, but you were the one that started staring at me."

Thomas tilted his head, "Maybe I just thought you were cute."

"Well maybe I just thought you were a prat that wouldn't stop staring until he got what he wanted," James replied, but his heart was betraying his calm façade. He bet that Thomas could smell that the last comment flustered him and silently cursed his heart.

The possibility also remained that his heart was beating faster as a side effect of his fading bond. He was on medication, but omegas with a mark that's going away have been known to become delirious and shy away from others. James was honestly surprised that he felt comfortable in this alpha's presence.

There was a loud slam of a door and then a loud shouting of a voice exclaiming about how someone's teacher held the class too long. Only one person could be so loud: Alexander Hamilton. James could literally smell the energy, he wondered how someone could be so bombastic at 9  
in the morning.

Next to him, Thomas tensed and gritted his teeth, before fixing a shit eating grin on his face. James realized that the smirk he received earlier was pretty gentle compared to how Thomas otherwise acted.

Alexander spotted Thomas and his mouth dropped open like it would in a cartoon. He raised his arm to point at Thomas and shout, "You!? Ugh! Now this morning is officially the worst."

Thomas flipped him off, to which James responded by looking around for the librarian.

Marquis de Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, and the infamous for throwing punches, John Laurens, walked in after him, sauntering about. They were a normally nice crowd, but they sometimes got on James's bad side when they acted like they owned the place.

John walked up to Alexander, put his arm around the furious omega's shoulders, and gently lead him away. Alexander's whole demeanor changed and he was all soft smiles and flirtatious words. James's bond bite started burning and his hand flew up to cover it. He didn't wish for Dolley to be here, but he still instinctually wanted his alpha.

Thomas snapped his fingers in front of James' face, "Hello? Earth to- uh, well you never really told me your name."

James shook his head and introduced himself, "I'm James, James Madison."

Thomas' grin got gentle again. "Nice to meet you, James, James Madison."

Despite himself, James smiled again.

Thomas gestured to the whole posse behind James. "You know those guys?"

"Yeah, a little bit. We're not that close but they can be nice. Alexander is a little… eccentric, but he's friendly. Mostly."

Thomas snorted. "He's a cunt."

James looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Are you sure that's not just your alpha schtick?" He said the words with ice. He had dealt with people that thought of omegas as less before.

Thomas, however, looked offended at the suggestion. "What? No, he's just a complete asshole. He says whatever he's thinking and his opinions make no god damn sense. Whenever I try to correct him though we just start arguing and then yelling."

By then, James was smiling again. "But isn't that what you do to him?"

"Shut up." Thomas was trying not to smile.

The bell rang, loud and invasive.

"Wait," Thomas said, as James grabbed his bag. "Can I have your number?" He sounded shy and James found it incredibly endearing. So he gave the guy his number. Sue him.

Thomas headed out, calling back, "See ya later, Jemmy!"

James laughed and shouted back, "Later, Tommy!" Yeah James was definitely in trouble.

He walked off to his next period, government, which Alexander and John happened to be in. He didn't feel like talking to the power couple (that wasn't actually a couple) so he waited for them to leave the library, and then left himself. However, as soon as he sat down in the classroom, John and Alexander sat on either sides of him.

"So what's goin' on between you an' Thomas?" John drawled, his southern accent ringing clear, something that he normally tried to hide. It suggested heavily that he was teasing.

James eloquently and with perfect diction responded with, "What? Nothing!"

Alexander raised an eyebrow in question and John looked annoyingly doubtful, and now they knew that the mention of Thomas flustered him. God, James (sort of) hated these people.

He cleared his throat. "I mean, we only met today and I gave him my number so-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Alexander interrupted, "You gave him your number?! James that guy is a dick, he's totally full of himself!"

James felt strangely defensive of Thomas and he bit back with, "It sounds like you're talking more about yourself, Alexander." Beside him, James felt John tense.

John wasn't known for a good temper, but James was certain that John would never hit him. Despite this, James still shrunk back from him, the anger of an alpha was hard to stand up to, especially with his bond healing. The feeling of losing an alpha was terrifying.

Alexander pushed it away, though. "Look, man, I'm not tryin' to get into your business, but I'd be careful with him. I just don't trust that guy."

James felt his own protectiveness of Thomas rise up again, but he shoved t back down. Alexander, in his own stupid way, was trying to watch out for him.

"Yeah, okay," James responded.

The class started and Alexander and John moved to sit together in the back of the class, talking about something or another. Alexander seemed to be taking very attentive notes at the same time. James repeated his words over and over again in his head, but eventually pushed them aside, him and Thomas had gotten along within the first few minutes of their meeting. James liked how Thomas said what he was thinking, no skipping around, and Thomas seemed to liked something about James, too. Maybe it could work out.

James stopped his train of thought before it went too far, he had just met the guy.

Government floated past, and then Calculus floated past, then it was the end of the day. Near the end of Government Thomas had started texting him.

**< buzz>  
Text from Unknown Number**

_Thomas: what's up jemmy_

James quickly made him a contact.

_James: nothing much, just being interrogated by john and alex, wbu?_

_asshat is typing..._

_T: just punched a guy lol_

_J: WHAT???_

_asshat is typing..._

_T: yeah this bitch ass alpha was talking shit about alexander's family and he was just being annoying so i said shut up and then he stared talking about my mother and i socked him in the god damn face_

_J: are you okay??_

_asshat is typing..._

_T: yeah just some split knuckles_

_asshat is typing..._

_T: his omega friend samuel tried to hit me back but he's not really a strong dude and someone pulled us apart_

_J: I've made friends with an idiot_

_asshat is typing..._

_T: aww jemmy, you said we're friends!_

James laughed softly, but apparently it wasn't as soft as he had thought because the teacher pipes in, "Want to share what's so funny with the class, Mr. Madison?"

James lowered in his seat. "No, ma'am."

The teacher turned back to the lecture.

**< buzz>  
Text from asshat**

_T: jemmy? ya still there?_

**< buzz>  
Text from asshat**

_T: sorry if i scared you or anything_

**< buzz>  
Text from asshat**

_T: i'll admit i'm not the smartest person_

James felt a pang of fondness at how easily Thomas was willing to apologize to him.

_J: no you're fine, i just got caught by the teacher_

[ **you took a screenshot** ]

_J: but now i have blackmail material_

_asshat is typing..._

_T: fuck_

_asshat is typing..._

_T: i guess i walked into that one_

After James' classes ended, he went home to a silent and tense family home. They didn't ask about James' day, and James didn't offer to tell them about it. James ate his dinner upstairs, and his parents didn't check to see if he finished it. They used to be concerned about James's small stature, but in their eyes, he had betrayed them.

The highlight of his evening was when he received a text from Thomas that read: "g'night jemmy".

The next morning, when James woke up, he noticed the bond on his neck had faded a bit more. He no longer smelled of Dolley, his old alpha. The bite mark resembled what it would look like if someone pressed down on skin with their fingers, lighter than the skin around it, but expected to fade fast, except that there was an indent. Normally it takes about two years for a bond to fade, but with how gently Dolley had been, James had predicted that it would be gone in about a year and a half. It had already been eleven months, and sure enough, it was slowly healing.

James went to the library for lunch, the same that he did the day before, hoping to see Thomas again. He had also sent him a text, and he wasn't disappointed.

Thomas strutted in the door with an air of confidence that James already adored. It was an aura that Thomas seemed to include him in as if his confidence extended to James; like a shield.

The imperturbable alpha sat down next to James and the smile that he gave the omega warmed him down to his bones. Then Thomas' eyes flew to his mark, and the warmth was replaced with a shiver; perhaps of anticipation or perhaps of fear. James wasn't sure of what and he wasn't sure that he liked it.

"So, miss me, Jemmy?" Thomas was looking back at James' eyes again.

James smiled. "Fuck you."

"Aw, you love me."

James rolled his eyes. "I've only known you for one day, and as far as I can tell, you're a moron."

Thomas moved a bit closer, mimicking a child that wants attention. "But am I your moron?" Damn this guy was ballsy.

James laughed and pushed Thomas's face away. "No, go away."

Thomas beamed at him in a way that James would almost describe as smitten. His heart fluttered and he felt a dumb and treacherous smile spread across his face.

"So your bond looks the same."

James frowned. "Really? I thought it faded a bit more."

Thomas shrugged. "I guess it's really only something that you'd be able to tell."

"Normally it takes about two years for them to fade." James had started to look towards the table, until he heard the smallest whimper from Thomas.

The tiny sound was childish and sounded sarcastic, but when he looked back to Thomas, the alpha looked troubled.

"Don't get all sad, Jemmy. It'll be gone soon." James must've been upset enough to let it seep into his scent. There was no hiding how much it bothered him now.

"Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to mope," James explained. Thomas didn't say anything so he continued, "I just don't like the idea of  
being marked by someone that I don't actually want to be with. I just feel…" James made a vague gesture with his hands. "Tainted."

Thomas was looking at him with no pity, but a type of frustration that James couldn't really identify.

"You're not tainted," Thomas said.

He spoke with such seriousness that James wasn't sure how to respond with anything other than, "Thanks."

Thomas cleared his throat. "So have you done the unit one project for AP chem yet?"

James coughed out a laugh at the sudden change of subject. "Yeah, actually. Gotta stay on top of things to avoid my parents."

Thomas's turn to laugh, apparently.

After the bell rang, James looked forward only to Thomas's texts and the next day, when he got to see Thomas again. Weekends turned out to be amazing, too. Thomas invited him to go bowling, to which James had called him lame, but he agreed happily, nonetheless. The rest of the weekend they watched movies at Thomas's house; his parents seemed to never be home.

Besides Thomas, Aaron Burr, a beta, was a good friend, he always seemed to have good advice. He also happened to be in like every single one of James's classes. Besides Gov, which is where he really needed a friend. He wished that Thomas would be in one of his classes, but apparently he wasn't that lucky.

He was, however, lucky enough to fall sick right at the time of his Government test. 

 


	2. 2 Weeks After They Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this part is like a sick fic

Three weeks had gone by of Thomas and James and meeting in the library and going bowling and watching movies and James going to gush about everything to Aaron, who in turn gushed about an omega girl named Theodosia Prevost.

Three weeks had also gone by since James had gotten a cold, which was a new record, to be honest. Unfortunately his luck had to run out at some point.

James had a sore throat, fever, and stomach ache that his, very wealthy, parents had a doctor come over for, something they had to do often. The doctor said it was strep, left him with some medicine, and then James was alone. His parents didn't check on him, and he was sure that they weren't planning on bringing him food anytime soon. Fortunately, with his stomach the way that it was, he didn't think he was eating anytime soon.

**< buzz>  
Text from LOUD asshat**

_T: where are you? are you coming to the library?_

James sighed in regret, then texted him back.

_J: i'm sick at home, i'm sorry, i'll try and be there tomorrow?_

_LOUD asshat is typing..._

_T: what's ur address?_

_J: 11350 constitution hwy, why?_

Thomas didn't answer.

_J: thomas??_

_J: omg are you coming over here_

_LOUD asshat is typing..._

_T: you bet your ass i am_

_J: thomas please don't skip school for me_

A few more minutes later James heard the sound of the door bell echo throughout the house. James groaned and his head pounded.

_J: tommy the door is open_

_LOUD asshat is typing..._

_T: geez jems your house is huge_

James laughed to himself weakly.

_J: i'm the second room on the right, third floor._

A few minutes passed before the door creaked open and there stood none other than Thomas Jefferson, holding a travel cup of something. The comforting smell of the familiar alpha calmed the raging headache that James had.

Thomas smiled when James met his eyes and then walked over and smoothed the omega's hair out of his face, exposing his scalding forehead to the cool air. James shivered in response and Thomas held out the cup that he had brought. It looked like a portable coffee cup and James really hoped that it wasn't coffee. He had nothing against coffee, it helped him through his late study nights, but it made him sick to his stomach and he did not need that right now.

"I brought you some hot chocolate."

James wondered silently what he had done to have this blessing of a man bestowed upon him.

"I wasn't sure exactly what you felt like but I figured that hot chocolate is always good."

James gave him the best grateful smile he could manage, which probably came out as more of a grimace.

"Well I guess it's not if you're lactose intolerant, or have, like, diabetes." Thomas looked mortified for a second. "Wait you don't have either of those, right?"

James shook his head and Thomas went back to smiling. James really liked it when he smiled like that. James was pretty sure he was about to fall back to sleep, the warmth of Thomas right there, the comfort of having someone care about him, the fever making everything seem so tiring… wait, the fever. James was contagious.

"Thomas, you shouldn't be so close to me," James rasped.

Thomas looked confused, "How come?" His breath felt cool against James's face.

"I'm contagious, I have strep." Thomas just snorted, but it was soft, not malicious.

"Don't worry about me Jems." He smoothed James' hair back again and James whined shortly and rolled his eyes in response to his words about "not worrying."

James isn't a very whiny person, but he hated when he was the cause of suffering towards others, and he didn't want Thomas of all people to fall ill. "Thomas, c'mon." That being said, he also really didn't want to be left alone and he didn't have any good points to argue with.

"Hush, I'm staying." Thomas grinned at him and then pulled a laptop out of his school bag. "We can watch Netflix!"

Thomas hopped into bed with James and they both sat up with the laptop between them. Thomas put on the first episode of a show called "Turn," about spies during the American Revolution. He seemed to be engrossed into it while James focused on sipping his hot chocolate, which he found out Thomas had put honey in, and it did wonders for the pain in his throat.

By the time Thomas had started playing the third episode, James was asleep, partially on Thomas's shoulder and partially on his pillow, snoring softly.

About an hour later James woke up again, his stomach was churning and there was bile rising in his throat. Thomas had fallen asleep too, the auto play had kept going and episode six was now on. James felt bad for moving and causing Thomas to wake up, but he assumed that Thomas would rather be awake than be vomited on.

James ran to the bathroom, there was one connected to his bedroom, and quite promptly threw up in the toilet. Only mucus and hot chocolate came up. The acid from his stomach made his throat burn even worse than before. He hadn't noticed until now, but Thomas was there with him, gently rubbing his back as he dry heaved.

"I'm sorry, I shoulda just brought you water," Thomas apologized, and James was incredulous.

"What? No, I'm sorry you have to sit here and watch me vomit." Thomas still looked sorry. "I probably would've thrown up anyway, and the honey you put in the hot chocolate felt really good on my throat and also I'm sorry for probably getting you sick, too and for making you miss school-" James didn't realize that he hadn't been taking in breaths until his lungs forced him to stop talking and gasp inwards.

Thomas felt his forehead. "I think you're hotter than before," he murmured. "Can you brush your teeth?"

James weakly nodded his head.

His legs were wobbly and Thomas helped him to the sink. James shook his head to clear it, brushed his teeth as well as he could, gargled water just in case, and then let Thomas help him back into bed. Being coddled wasn't his favorite thing, but he was too tired to care right then, and Thomas seemed happy to do so.

James fell asleep as soon as he got himself under the covers.

When James woke up, he saw the back of another person. It took him a moment before he recognized the body as Thomas. The clock read nine in the morning, meaning that they were both late for school, but judging by the hot sweat that covered James's body and his throbbing head, he wasn't well enough to go anyway. Thomas however, was definitely late.

James shook the figure in front of him. "Thomas?" He whispered. He got a groan in response. "Thomas it's nine o' clock, you're late."

Thomas flipped over so that he was looking up at he ceiling, stretched, yawned, and then turned to James while still in the bed and put a hand to his forehead. Thomas held it there for a second before pulling it away and shaking his head.

"Nope, you're still sick, so I'm staying."

"Thomas please, I don't want you to have catch up work just because of me. I get sick pretty often. I'll be fine."

Thomas smiled at him in response and James wanted him to stay so badly.

"But it's more fun being with you Jems. You being sick is just an excuse." He winked in a goofy way and James laughed sleepily.

Thomas sat up, stretched fully, then pulled his legs over the side and stood up, cracking his neck and back.

"Ya hungry Jemmy?" Thomas asked, then re-evaluated before James could answer. "Wait no, you're not having any food just yet. There's no point if you just throw up." Thomas walked towards the door, "I'll get you some water and saltine crackers." He walked out the door, and then peeked back in. "Take your prescription."

James did as he was told and then ate the saltine crackers given to him cautiously, before downing the water along with a couple tylenol. Turns out that a fever makes a person dehydrated.

"So, do your parents mind? That I'm here, I mean," Thomas asked.

James shook his head. "Nah, they don't really care what I do, they won't come up here." Thomas looked upset.

"You mean they just leave you alone with a fever?"

James looked towards the ground, bearing his neck where the fading bond bite is, hinting at why they wouldn't care. He heard what sounded like a growl come from Thomas, but it was so soft that he may have imagined it.

"That's unacceptable. They're your parents!" James just shrugged, he kinda wanted to change the subject.

Thomas, as always, noticed the discomfort and said, "Well I guess I'll just have to take care of you, then."

"Are your parents okay with this?" James questioned.

"I told my mom that a friend was sick and needed help, and she understood."

"What about your dad?" James said the words before he really thought about them, and hoped that he hadn't hit a sore note.

"He doesn't really care what I do. Always working, that kinda thing." Thomas didn't seem too bothered, but James changed the subject, anyway.

"Not to complain, but could I maybe get some food?"

That got Thomas's attention. He seemed to always be willing to provide for James, it was cute.

"Are you sure you can handle that?" James' stomach growled in response and Thomas laughed. "What'd'ya want?"

"I'll come downstairs with you, I'm tired of lying in bed," James answered. Thomas looked like he would much rather James to stay in bed, but he didn't argue.

As they walked down the stairs James realized that he probably should have brought a blanket, or at least socks; it was damn cold. James decided that soup would be the best available solution. When he voiced this idea, Thomas insisted on heating it up for him. James let him so do while he set up the TV for Netflix.

BAM

There was a loud crash from the kitchen, and while James let out a laugh, his instincts were screaming at him to go check on Thomas. When he got into the kitchen he saw Thomas, on the floor, buried under pots and bowls.

"Oh, hey Jems. Don't mind me, the soup'll be ready in a little."

James rolled his eyes and helped Thomas up, and then checked for injuries, of which he had only found a few bruises.

James scowled. "Please be more careful."

Thomas grinned, as usual. "Maybe I just wanted to see your pretty face again."

"Well you could've simply called for me instead of getting yourself hurt." James was now inspecting Thomas's hands, and didn't quite process the slightly cocky compliment. When he found a fresh cut on his thumb, James turned to glare up at Thomas. "How did this happen?"

Thomas shrugged. "Can openers are hard."

James sighed, amused. "You hurt yourself with a can opener?"

"Shut up."

James was about to respond but was cut off by a coughing fit. He covered his mouth with his elbow to let it pass as Thomas' scent grew worried and stressed, the way James is sure he had smelled when he first heard the crash.

"Go lay down on the couch, I'll be more responsible in here, promise."

James couldn't quite respond, so he nodded and walked off to lay down. Unfortunately, when he did so, he quickly fell asleep.

When he woke up, Thomas microwaved the now cold soup and they ate together while watching the animated beauty and the beast. It was Thomas' suggestion, and James made a mental note about how much Thomas adored the movie for later.

Near three in the afternoon, James and Thomas had moved onto playing chess. Despite being sick, James was winning every time. He would have thought that perhaps Thomas was letting him win if it weren't for the scent of growing irritation.

"Checkmate!" Thomas yelled, standing up and grinning triumphantly.

James looked down at the board to see that his king was in fact, not in checkmate.

"Damn, you got me," James said defeatedly.

Thomas was about to say something else when the doorbell rang out loud and clear. It hurt James's head and a headache started to fester, urged on by his fever. Nonetheless he got up and swung open the door to reveal a smiling Aaron Burr.

"Hey James! You told me you weren't feeling well and I just thought I'd stop by and, I don't know, hang out for a bit? We could watch movies or..." Aaron trailed off a look of confusion on his face. "Is there an alpha in here?" He probably smelled Thomas.

James didn't see any point in lying, he'd already gushed enough about the guy to Aaron. "Yeah, Thomas is here."

Aaron shifted on his feet. "Uhh... can we still hang out?"

James breathed out a laugh. "Yeah man, come in." He held the door open for Aaron to step in, and the beta smiled at him warmly.

Once the door was closed Aaron leaned in close and whispered, "Dude, his smell is all over you." He sounded teasing.

"Aaron, I swear to God, if you say anything to him I'll tell everyone about that time you kissed Alexander." James would never actually do it but it got the smug grin to fall from Aaron's face.

"I was drunk!" Aaron yell-whispered.

"Hey, Jems, who's there?" Thomas appeared in the hallway, then walking into the foyer where James and Aaron were. Thomas flashed a grin when he saw Aaron, it was a grin that would make anyone a bit uncomfortable. Another reminder of how much softer Thomas is around James.

"Aaron Burr! How ya doin'?" Thomas was using a tone that James could only describe as swanky. It reminded him a bit of when John slipped into his accent, but more intimidating.

Aaron, not very easily intimidated, responded with a kind smile. "Hi, Thomas. I just wanted to stop by to make sure James was doing okay." Aaron turned and rifled around in his bag, pulling out a couple of movies. James glimpsed inside the open messenger bag and saw many more. "I brought the Harry Potter series."

"Really? Sweet!" Thomas's demeanor did a one-eighty. Aaron seemed to relax next to him and James made another mental note for how Thomas likes Harry Potter.

After Aaron brought up the subject, he and Thomas started talking animatedly about series, even as they moved to sit on the couch in front of the television.

Thomas was now arguing with Aaron about how Harry and Ginny's relationship was forced.

"He should have ended up with Draco!"

Aaron scoffed. "Draco was a prick, Harry would never want to be with him. Ginny was kind and had a fiery spirit, just like Harry."

"Maybe Harry would want someone who understood the trouble in his past. Not to mention they had seen everything together, and they definitely had some sort of obsession with each other." The movie had already started and James had a feeling this would be going on for a while.

Despite talking with Aaron, Thomas was sitting close to James. James smiled. He decided that getting sick wasn't the worst thing.


	3. 3 Weeks After They Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tragedy

James and Thomas continued meeting up everyday in the library, and whenever Aaron didn't have any work to get done (which was rarely, as he always felt the need to keep up to speed with Alexander) he would join them.

James started noticing more of the little things, like how his day was made whenever he could make Thomas smile; the guy had a smile that could cure disease. Or how his eyes sparkled when he started talking about something he loved was something out of a fairytale, James would swear that he literally glowed. But recently, Thomas hadn't been showing up to school. In fact, James hadn't heard from him at all in the past three days; it was driving him insane.

James had called Thomas' phone more times than he could count and he had realized that his omega side had formed more of a bond with the alpha than he had imagined. His hormones were going crazy not knowing whether Thomas was safe or not. He had developed a routine within the few days that Thomas had been m.i.a.: Call Thomas when he wakes up, call Thomas when school ends, and call Thomas before he falls asleep.

Aaron had told James not to worry, and that Thomas was most likely just sick or he got his phone taken away and was on a trip somewhere, or just didn't have reception wherever he was. James, however, could tell that even Aaron was a bit concerned. Even Alexander, despite being unable to stand Thomas, was wondering where he was.

As soon as the last bell rang James tried again to call him, and again, he got no answer. Frustrated, James tried again, and damn was he glad that he did because after ringing twice, someone picked up.

The other person didn't say anything so tentatively, James said, "Hello?"

There was the sound of someone taking in a shaky breath, and then Thomas's voice answered, "Hey." A smile flew to James's face immediately.

"Are you okay? Where are you? Are you safe?" James' mind was racing.

"I'm fine. Family emergency." Thomas' voice sounded dull and sleep deprived and it worried James to an endless extent. "Are you coming home soon?"

"Yeah, headed there right now, why?"

"I'm... kinda sitting on your front porch." James heard a half laugh, but it sounded bitter sweet.

James should have been upset by at least some degree, but instead he was only delighted to be able to see Thomas physically. "I'll be there as soon as possible," he replied. Then he asked, "What happened?"

There was a long period of hesitation on Thomas' side. "She… my sister, she's..." Thomas trailed off and made a noise that sounded like a choke. It didn't seem like he'd be finishing his sentence anytime soon.

"I'll be there soon," James reiterated. He quickly hung up and took his car to his house. James had just recently been allowed to drive again, as his bond had been fading at an above average rate, and he no longer suffered any serious side effects.

As James pulled up to the gate in front of his house he saw the distant figure of Thomas, sat in what he could only describe as fetal position, directly in front of his door. He had give Thomas the key to the front gates a while ago, but hadn't been able to find a spare of his house key. It was strange to realize how much he had begun to trust the alpha in such a short amount of time.

As James stepped out of his car, the scent of Thomas' pain hit him like a truck. There was something else there, too, something that James recognized as guilt.

Thomas looked over when James closed the door and his emotions of relief and comfort flooded the air. It made James' heart swell to think that he could have that effect on Thomas. Despite this, Thomas' face was puffy, his eyes bloodshot; he had been crying, which caused the swelling in James' heart to turn to aching. He had never seen Thomas cry like this before and he was sure that he did not like it.

Almost not of his own accord, James had already been moving towards Thomas, his instincts telling him to comfort the alpha. Normally this type of instinct only occurs between a bonded omega and alpha, or an omega and/or alpha with children. However, this was neither the time nor the place to be thinking about how James had started recognizing Thomas as his alpha.

James had his arms around Thomas now, both of them sitting on the steps. Thomas huddled into him, his breath warm but shaky and his eyes moist on James's shoulder.

As James rubbed comforting circles into Thomas's back, he asked, softly, "Tommy? What happened?"

Thomas hesitated, like it was hurting him to speak. "Jane, my sister she, there was a crash, that's what they said. There was a crash, a car crash and then she died, she's gone, Jems, I can't-" Thomas choked in a breath before crying, presumably again. He was attempting to hide how he was sobbing from James.

"Oh, you idiot, just let it out." Despite the insult, James said the words gently, all the while rubbing Thomas' back in reassurance. He wanted to make sure that Thomas felt safe around him; he deserved that. Thomas was shaking in his arms and it hurt to not be able to do anything more than hold him. Every once in a while Thomas would manage to get out a small amount of words that normally equated to "I should have done something" and each time James restated that he could not have and that it was not his fault.

After a good ten minutes of whispers and circles and tears, Thomas had quieted down. His head was still still resting on James' shoulder, his arms still wrapped tightly around James' body, but his breathing was more even and his heart beat had slowed.

"I miss her so much," Thomas croaked out, his voice raw. "She always... understood." Thomas held James a bit closer.

James made a quiet reaffirming noise, continuing the repetitive movement of his hands over Thomas' back.

The wind was whistling through the trees thanks to a slight cool breeze. The sun was beating down, but thanks to the air coming through it wasn't too hot. The air couldn't be described as humid nor dry, but more crisp. Seeing as how the seasons were on the verge of changing to winter, James thanked whatever god(s) that was above that it wasn't cold, yet. Through the woods surrounding the property, a stream babbled quietly, James could only just hear it.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, you should've been the first to know." His voice sounded warm and deep, close to James's ear.

James shook his head. "No, it's okay. I understand."

Thomas took a deep breath in and then let it out. Then, to James' surprise and slight disappointment, he pulled out of the hug and stood up, wiping the tears off of his face and attempting a smile.

"No more moping. That's enough self-pity for one day." Thomas truly was an enigma of a person. James got up too and smiled back at Thomas, adoration shining on his face, but concern present, also.

Thomas looked around. "It's gorgeous out." He turned back towards James, his expression was the softest James had ever seen it since the time he got sick. "Do you wanna go to the park?"

James's parents probably expected him to be home at this time, but fuck 'em. "Sure."

Thomas suggested that they take bikes and James happily obliged him, he hadn't ridden bikes since he was in middle school. After James forced Thomas to wear a helmet, they set off. On a bike path in the forest, leading to the small park near James's house, Thomas rode in zig-zags around James, taunting him to race down hills with him and laughing jovially, like nothing had happened before. When they finally reached the park, they left their bikes lying in the grass, there weren't many people around to steal them, just a couple kids and their parents near the playground.

"Wanna just... listen to some music?" Thomas asked.

James smiled fondly and nodded. They sat down at a picnic table and Thomas played some indie band on his phone. It was full volume but sounded distant and soft. The sky near the sun was turning orange and the side of the sky that was turning into night was a deep purple.

Thomas was silent apart from his breathing; he looked lost in thought. James had to make sure he was actually emotionally well. "Thomas?"

"Yeah, Jems?"

James turned to him and looked at his eyes. "Are you okay?"

James slightly expected Thomas to be upset at him or to give him a short answer but instead he gave James a look that could warm the arctic. "I'm fine, I'm sorry for breaking down." James isn't sure how to respond, so Thomas continues. "I've had siblings die before; I'm part of a huge family. It was just different because she was one of my best friends and she helped look after the younger ones when my dad passed- ah." Thomas stopped realizing his mistake.

James gently touched his arm. "Your dad?"

"Yeah." Thomas looked down. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that straight out. I just- when you asked about him I didn't really know you- well I mean it was- it just kind of-" James made a dispersing gesture.

"It's fine, I get it."

They sat, listening to the slightly screechy singer and drummer that got behind and then ahead frequently (however their guitarist was right on) and watching the sun go down while stars slowly appeared. James wasn't quite content with the conversation, however.

"Thomas I… you don't have to put on a brave face if you're hurting."

Thomas looked grateful for the words but responded with, "I have a family to take care of, Jems." Thomas was shaking slightly. "Seven younger siblings. They look up to me, they can't have me being all depressed and absent."

"I can help you." James wasn't sure where the words came from, but he realized that he one-hundred percent meant them. To be truthful, James would do most things if they were to leave Thomas in a better state.

And then Thomas was hugging him, again. And James could feel tears on his shoulder, again.

Thomas pulls back a little, sniffling and laughing slightly. "God, I just can't stop crying today," He says as he wipes as his eyes harshly. Thomas backs off completely, and then moves one of his hands to hold gently onto one of James'. "Thank you."

James feels like he might start crying, too.

Thomas ruins the moment by adding, "You're probably going to help change a lot of diapers."

"What?! Are your siblings that young?"

Thomas laughed again, one of the best sounds that James has ever heard. "No they're not, that was just a test of your loyalty."

Many songs had gone past throughout their conversation, and now a younger singer with a smooth voice sang the lyrics, "you don't have to say I love you to say I love you". James felt the words resonate harder than they should have. A couple of kids laughed and shouted near the playground, everything felt a bit surreal.

James laced his fingers through Thomas's with the two hands that were already connected underneath the picnic table. The gesture held so many meanings that James doubted he could explain them all.

The sky was getting darker and darker, a blend of blues and blacks and purples. James saw a flash of light skirt across, a shooting star. James didn't know what to wish for, he was content squeezing Thomas's hand once under the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please keep commenting!!! it keeps me goin' man :')

**Author's Note:**

> Please give constructive criticism! It's always appreciated! It doesn't matter if you only say one word please leave a comment it keeps me going! <3


End file.
